


The Cat and the Alien

by Jikan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat!Bruce, M/M, Shapeshifter Bruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikan/pseuds/Jikan
Summary: Alternate Universe: Superman loved animals, growing up on a farm helped that aspect. He had never considered getting a pet with his hectic lifestyle, zooming around the world at a moments notice. It would be nice to come home to someone waiting with open arms, he never knew it would be so soon.





	1. Chapter 1

Clark Kent had rescued many people over the years as Superman but his rescuing was not limited to human beings, it extended to animals as well. Dogs and cats were the norm to be in need of rescuing in Metropolis, but occasionally he had the occasional rabbit or gerbil in need. Once he flew back into an apartment fire to retrieve a goldfish for a little boy who was worried his pal would end up becoming a fried fish stick.

He loved animals, growing up on a farm helped that aspect. He had never considered getting a pet with his hectic lifestyle, zooming around the world at a moments notice. It would be nice to come home to someone waiting with open arms, he never knew it would be so soon.

The Last Son of Krypton had heard a commotion in Gotham City after passing by on his way home. Loud laughter hurt his ears as he got closer to the source of the problem. He was not expecting a green-haired madman cackling holding a machine gun in one hand and the scruff of a black cat in the other. “This is the last time you will foil my plans Batsy!” he said triumphally giving the feline a little shake.

Superman let a few seconds go by to fully comprehend the situation before clearing his throat loudly “Um, sir? I’m going to have to ask you to put the cat and gun down.”

Both snapped their heads over to look at him, the man giving out a few more laughs before thrusting the cat out, offering it to the man in blue, “Oh, look Batsy! Mr. Blue Spandex is here to cart you off to the nearest shelter to get euthanized! Good riddance, though I’ll miss your adorable little paws!” He leered at the cat who returned his ridicule with a glare.

The Joker, the prince of crime, his name was not unfamiliar to Superman. The craziness and destruction the madman has caused has come to the attention of many heroes. This however, was the first time Clark had actually met the clown in person. He could hear sirens approaching in the distance, someone had notified Gotham P.D. and Superman wanted the Joker to give up the gun before he hurt someone or the cat he was currently holding hostage.

It was hard to get the clown’s attention as he was having a one-sided conversation with the charcoal colored feline. “Oh I’ll miss you my cute little Batsy! No more knocking acid over onto my plans, accidentally setting my bombs off, or ruining my upholstery that I’ve stolen,” the green-haired said dramatically wiping at his eyes as if he were crying, “But we have to say goodbye at some point in our lives.”

The gun was raised to the cat’s head and Superman was about to intervene when the cat swiveled its head around and sank its teeth into the hand holding him. With a cry of pain the hand released the cat who landed perfectly on its feet. Clark had expected the cat to dart away and hide, but this one shocked him as it launched itself back at the Joker with a angry growl. 

With a slight shriek the two went down, the gun clattered to the ground forgotten as the Joker tried to pry the ball of fur off of his face, “Your only prolonging the inevitable! I’ll even let you have a last meal before you die! Mice, rats, a can of tuna!” 

Superman was considering whether or not to leave the scene, the cat was  apprehending the Joker better than most of the heroes in the League. Gotham P.D. eventually arrived on scene with a straightjacket on hand, securing the Joker who had multiple scratches and bite marks all over him, the cat was avoiding capture from animal control by sitting up on the warehouse rooftop. Icy blue eyes stared down from where it was perched and watched the scene with a calculating gaze, flicking to Superman occasionally as he dealt with the press.

When the area cleared he zoomed by where the cat was still up on the roof, “Thanks for your help,” Clark started rubbing the back of his head feeling a little foolish at talking to the black-haired cat. Upon closer inspection there was a silvery grey patch on its chest, “Must be why the Joker was calling you Batsy,” he chuckled at the bat shaped patch of silver on its chest.

“C’mere little fellow,” Clark said reaching for the cat who narrowed its eyes at the hand reaching towards it. Superman wasn’t worried about claws or teeth seeing as he was for the most part, indestructible and cradled the cat in his arms, “Are you a boy or a girl?” he said aloud trying to manhandle the cat to see its gender and getting a hiss and paw to the eye for his trouble. 

Finally deducting the fact that the annoyed cat was a he, Superman gave another small chuckle trying to soothe the cat who appeared to act as if he was embarrassed at revealing his bits. “I never had a cat before,” he mused starting to fly up, “I guess there’s a first time for everything. You’ll be coming home with me, what do you think?” The cat gave him another annoyed look at his captor.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Superman took off to the sky with his new feline friend. The flight was short, entering through his balcony and he deposited the cat onto his bed once they reached his apartment. Taking off his uniform he headed to the bathroom to shower. Reaching for his towel he noticed the bathroom door was open, _Weird_ , he thought, _I thought I closed it_.

Shaking his head he slipped on his boxers and turned to hang his towel back up and almost gave a shriek of surprise when a pair of blue eyes was staring at him. The cat had somehow managed to perch himself up on the shower curtain railing and was watching him. He was unsure how long the cat was watching him but he had a pretty good guess, “Okay, wow. Is this your payback for me looking at your gender earlier?” he asked the cat lifting an eyebrow, “It was necessary! You wouldn’t want me calling you a “she” all the time would you?” he tried explaining as the cat gave out a puff of air and turned his head away, ignoring his pleas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter, folks!

He could sense something watching him. His skin prickled, eyes still closed and he kept his breathing even as his brain rummaged through all the possible suspects who had somehow found out his identity and snuck into his apartment. He slowly opened his eyes, looking right into the chilling gaze of his newly found furred friend. Clark let out a sigh rather then an unmanly shriek that he had done a couple of times since introducing the feline to his home. “Baron, why do you feel the need to try and scare me?” he asked rubbing his eyes and peering at his alarm clock: 2:23 AM. Thank goodness, it was saturday.

He had named the cat Baron, as his royal self did not approve of any of the cat food or canned tuna he tried offering the first couple of days. He tried to stubbornly out wait the feline into accepting the pet food, Clark almost had a heart attack when he had gone to the supermarket later on in the afternoon, with an unnoticeable shadow trailing him. While passing the seafood section the Man of Steel had to do a double take as Baron was sitting calmly on top of the counter above the salmon and tuna steaks while staring at him. “Baron!” Clark whispered taking a quick look around, no one noticing the black cat sitting near all the fish, “How in the world did you get in here! Come here before someone sees you!” 

A blink and then movement, a black paw slid the jar of markers for the signs closer to the edge while giving him a look, “No!” Clark whispered furiously lunging forwards at normal speed to grab the jar holding it away from the cat’s evil plan. 

“Um, sir? If your looking for permanent markers check aisle 11. They’re with the school supplies,” the sudden voice surprised Clark who turned to look behind him, catching a store employee looking at him weirdly. He glanced back at the counter which was now cat free and then back at the jar in his hands before sheepishly placing them on the counter with a quick apology before striding off into the next aisle. Making sure to lose the now suspicious grocery attendant, he wandered down the next couple rows looking for Baron. 

Something smacked him in the head, it didn’t hurt him but it made him look up right into another can bouncing off his forehead and onto the floor. He quickly picked both up and placed them on the shelf before another clattered down, this time further down the aisle. Some of the other customers were giving the falling objects a startled look and looked like they were about to flee from whatever was haunting the market while the real culprit stayed hidden and out of sight. The trail of cake mix boxes, tomato soup, ketchup containers, and mac n’ cheese boxes soon brought him back to the front counter of the seafood section. A quiet meow that only his ears could pick up caused him to look up at where the black furred menace was sitting; high up on the top shelf, Baron had one paw on a fragile glass jar of pickles. 

“Don’t you dare!” Clark said glaring back at his worst decision yet, the jar inching closer to its doom. This was worse then all of his adversaries combined, he’d rather get punched in the face than having to play mind games with a cat! But, the Man of Steel soon gave a sigh of defeat. He wanted to go home and avoid the cops getting called on him for “suspicious” behavior as the grocery attendant had spotted him again and was keeping a close eye on him from nabbing the markers. Selecting both the raw tuna and salmon he quickly finished the rest of his shopping before heading straight home, aware of Baron following this time as the cat actually walked in front of him like he was leading Clark home. 

Once inside the apartment, he put away all the groceries and quickly diced both fish into small portions and set some out on a plate for Baron to eat, the remaining going into the fridge. Plopping onto the couch and eating the last of his dinner, he opened up his laptop to continue his article that was due the next day. Clark was so intent on finishing his paper he almost missed the brush of lips against his neck and then the smooth whisper of, “Thanks Superman,” by his ear. He felt a shiver run up his spine and leaped away from the couch expecting to see someone behind the couch, anyone but the cat. The cat was there, sitting calmly like nothing was wrong. A quick sweep through his apartment showed no one else inside. Clark felt like he was losing his mind. 

“Okay, I’ve had a feeling you weren’t a regular cat and I’m starting to believe my suspicion,” Clark said sternly, looking down at Baron with a furrowed brow. X-raying the feline quickly showed nothing, a perfectly normal house-cat. “You peeked?” a startled squeak came out of the Man of Steel much to his embarrassment. He picked the cat up, “Baron?! Please tell me I’m not imagining you talking,” he looked pleading at the feline, then another surprise as the furry 15 pound cat in his arms was suddenly a 210 pound man. A very strikingly handsome man. A very strikingly handsome, naked man. 


End file.
